Gentle Beast
by RyuShyki
Summary: U.A. Kaku travaille dans une boîte d'hommes-à-tout-faire, du montage de meuble à l'électricité, en passant par de la plomberie et le ménage. Banal me direz-vous. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait à effectuer un travail dans une entreprise. De thérianthropes… Entre luxe, étagères et agent de sécurité sexy, Kaku va se rendre compte que son boulot n'est pas si commun.
1. Chapter 1

**Gentle Beast.**

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à Oda, je ne fais que les dénaturer mouhahaha.

 **Pairing:** Lucci/ Kaku

 **Note:** Cette fic est pour WonderPillow, parce qu'elle laisse échapper des détails plus ou moins intentionnellement xD

Sans rire, je ne sais pas où cette fic mène, y a un début de deuxième chapitre et je poste sans avoir de réelle suite, ni de correction par bêta ( d'ailleurs si quelqu'un est assez patient(e) pour le post...). Je m'excuse d'avance pour vos yeux qui risquent de piquer.  
Dites-moi ce que vous en penser à la fin, pour celles et ceux qui auront la patience de m'écrire une review.

Je vous bises. Moi.

* * *

Kaku jaillit par la porte d'entrée à grandes enjambées, manches de sweat retroussées, retirant l'un de ses gants de maintenance, et passa à moitié par-dessus le comptoir pour décrocher le téléphone, s'enfonçant le rebord arrondis dans l'estomac.

 **_ Galley-La Compagnie bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

 _ **_ … Bonjour. On nous à livrer un bar, mais le gars qui devait le monter nous a plantés. Vous auriez quelqu'un pour nous dépannez ?**_

Kaku cligna des yeux, le temps que l'info monte au cerveau, et qu'il se départisse de l'agréable sensation qu'avait provoquée le timbre de voix à son oreille. Il se contorsionna pour atteindre l'ordinateur et cliquer sur l'agenda de la journée, avant que son poids ne l'emporte et qu'il se casse la figure de l'autre côté du comptoir, entraînant dans son sillage un pot à stylo et une masse de dossier, s'enfonçant dans la peau, au travers du tissu, les outils qui remplissaient les poches de son pantalon de travail.

 **_ Eh merde…**

 _ **_ … Ça va ?**_

 **_ Oui oui, je … viens de tomber du comptoir, la secrétaire n'est pas là** , ajouta-t-il en se redressant et en consultant le planning, poursuivant pour cacher sa gêne et l'incongruité de la situation. **Je peux passer en début d'après-midi, puis-je avoir l'adresse et un numéro pour pouvoir vous contacter ?**

Son interlocuteur resta silencieux une seconde, avant qu'un léger rire ne lui parvienne et qu'il lui donne les informations désirées.

 **_ OK, merci. Je vous dis à tout à l'heure.**

 _ **_ A tout à l'heure.**_

Kaku raccrocha, se demandant si le mec ne se foutait pas un peu de sa gueule, avec son ton légèrement amusé. Il s'accroupit et ramassa les stylos éparpillés, ainsi que les dossiers et perdit cinq bonnes minutes à les recomposer correctement. Il fit le tour du comptoir et ressortit.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Jabura et Califa en pause-cigarette, dans le petit espace vert devant la boutique. Il remit son gant et remonta dans sa camionnette, en warning devant le bâtiment. Heureusement qu'Icebarg était en déplacement, il n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié que l'entreprise rate un client pour une histoire de dépendance malsaine, bien qu'ils aient un répondeur.

Rallumant le moteur, il alla se garer devant l'atelier et commença à décharger des panneaux de mélaminé. Une fois la camionnette vidée, il alla se stationner correctement et retourna dans le bâtiment, direction la cuisine pour sa pause de dix heure, qu'il prenait en fait quinze minute plus tard. C'est que ça prend du temps à décharger, dix panneaux de méla…

En ouvrant le frigo, il plissa le nez. L'odeur des sardines lui donnait envie de vomir. A croire que Jabura faisait exprès de les placer là. Il prit rapidement sa bouteille d'eau, en bu une gorgé et la rangea tout aussi prestement, renvoyant l'odeur nauséabonde dans les tréfonds du frigidaire.

Heureusement, l'odeur de son chocolat Milka, qui passait dans la cafetière, embauma la pièce, chassant les dernières émanations. Ouvrant l'un des placards au-dessus du micro-ondes, il sortit un sachet de brioche aux pépites de chocolat et s'en sortit trois tranches, au moment où Jabura entra dans la pièce, charriant l'odeur de ses cigarettes.

 **_ La casquette Kaku. Faut qu'on te le dise encore combien de fois pour que tu penses à la retirer quand tu rentres ?**

L'interpellé mordit dans sa tranche de brioche pour couper l'envie de lui répondre qu'il la retirerait le jour où lui arrêterait d'être chiant. Autant dire, pas avant un moment… Dans son champ périphérique, il le vit approcher et tendre la main vers sa casquette noir brodée « Galley-La Compagnie ». Il lui attrapa le poignet, stoppant net son geste, lui jetant un regard noir en coin.  
Le brun cligna des yeux et eut un rictus pas très rassurant.

 **_ J'aime quand tu me regarde comme ça, Kaku… T'imagine pas c'que ça m'fait…**

 **_ Va foutre tes poils ailleurs** , répliqua le châtain-rouquin en lâchant sa main, reculant d'un pas.

 **_ Avoue qu'ça t'excites …** grogna le brun en se rapprochant, un feu étrange s'allumant dans son regard.

En vérité, Kaku trouvait ça désobligeant. Révéler sa thérianthropie pour le séduire, comme si l'attrait de la nouveauté le mènerait plus vite dans son lit… Ridicule. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était ouvert d'esprit qu'il couchait avec n'importe qui et n'importe quoi.

 **_ Aucunement. Approche encore et je te brise les doigts.**

 **_ Tes menaces l'excite, c'est peine perdu** , intervint Califa en soupirant, entrant à son tour dans la cuisine, attirant un bref instant le regard du brun envahissant.

Profitant de la diversion, Kaku prit sa tasse de chocolat chaud, ses tranches de brioches et quitta prestement la pièce, ne faisant pas attention aux injonctions de Jabura.

* * *

Kaku se pencha sur son volant, pendant qu'il patientait au rouge, pour observer l'immense immeuble couvert de vitres sur sa diagonale gauche. Sa destination en fait.

Un coup de klaxon lui apprit que le feu était désormais vert. Il dirigea sa camionnette jusqu'à la grille automatisée du parking et se présenta. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand silencieusement. Tout en roulant doucement, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les marques de voitures plus ou moins rutilantes garées toutes autour. Ça ne le surprenait pas plus que ça mais il savait à quoi s'attendre. Un beau building géré par des riches.

Heureusement et comme par miracle, une grande place de parking semblait l'attendre, lui tendant amoureusement les bras, près de l'entrée du bâtiment. Il s'y stationna, sortit de sa camionnette et alla chercher sa caisse à outils, dont il passa la sangle par-dessus sa tête. Il faudrait qu'il pense à investir dans une caisse à roulette, un de ces jours…

Il passa les portes automatiques et l'air climatisé l'enveloppa, comme l'odeur fraîche et légère de propre. Le hall de la CP9 Corporation avait une belle hauteur sous plafond et offrait une vue sur les bureaux du dessus. Une salle d'attente ouverte et composée de canapés plus rembourrés les uns que les autres attendaient les fesses des clients, sur la gauche, décorée d'arbustes, de plantes et d'une fontaine. De quoi bien vous relaxer et vous donner envie d'aller pisser. Kaku se dirigea vers l'accueil, où une jeune femme brun corbeau, en tailleur chic et sobre s'activait paisiblement sur un clavier, tout en répondant au téléphone d'une voix douce et assuré. Il attendit qu'elle termine et le remarque.

 **_ Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, j'ai été appelé pour monter un bar, je travaille à Galley-La Compagnie.**

 **_ Bonjour, oui Lucci m'a dit que vous passeriez** , affirma-t-elle avec un sourire en déposant un badge sur le comptoir. **Voilà un laissez-passer, qui vous donnera accès à ce dont vous aurez besoin. Prenez l'ascenseur sur votre gauche** , **c'est au quinzième étage.**

 **_ Merci beaucoup** , répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, plongeant un instant dans son regard bleu hypnotique, tout en prenant le badge.

 **_ Je vous en prie.**

Il hocha la tête, prenant ainsi congé et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. A peine effleura-t-il la touche d'appel que les portes s'ouvrirent sans un bruit. Il entra dans la cabine, spacieuse et élégante, avec son bois clair vernis, son miroir et ses spots doux, et demanda l'étage. Une petite musique jazzy s'éleva, l'aidant à patienter le temps de l'élévation.

Se raclant la gorge, Kaku tangua d'un pied sur l'autre. Il devrait y être habitué, depuis le temps qu'il se déplaçait sur des « chantiers » pour bosser, mais le luxe le mettait toujours mal à l'aise … Sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Le côté impersonnelle, maison-témoin peut-être…

La sensation d'arrêt de l'élévation le tira de ses pensées. Les portes s'ouvrirent mais il ne put faire un pas.  
A un bras de distance se tenait un homme, grand et brun, musculeux et félin, habillé d'une chemise noire aux manches retroussées dévoilant des avant-bras galbés, prolongé par de belles mains aux longs doigts.  
Ses longs cheveux ondulés encadraient son visage fin et viril, ses sourcils et sa barbe taillé de manière assez peu conventionnelle et intimidante, ses yeux marron ocre.  
Sur lesquels Kaku resta fixé, comme un lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture. Ce gars dégoulinait d'assurance et de puissance.  
Il eut à peine conscience de déglutir, mais sentie très distinctement la chaleur envahir son corps lorsque les portes commencèrent à se refermées et que l'homme leva une main pour qu'elles se rouvrent.

Le geste le sortit de sa torpeur. Il cligna des yeux, reprenant contenance, évitant _in-extremis_ un mouvement de tête pour se remettre les idées en place et sortit de la cabine, tentant d'endiguer le sentiment de honte qui commençait à lui chauffer les joues. Ça commençait bien…

 **_ Merci.**

 **_ Je t'en prie.**

La chair de poule parcouru toute la colonne de Kaku et remonta jusque dans ses cheveux. La voix qui lui avait refilé des frissons au téléphone appartenait à cet homme … Calme, chaude, grave, sûre d'elle... Un nœud se forma dans son ventre. Avoir un _crush_ pour un client, ce n'est pas un bon plan …. Surtout, rester professionnel. Avec la combinaison « homme sexy et voix envoûtante », ça allait être dur...

 **_ … Lucci ?** Hasarda-t-il, en ne le voyant pas emprunter l'ascenseur, se doutant que la jeune femme à l'accueil l'avait prévenu.

 **_ Oui ?**

 **_ Kaku, de Galley-La Compagnie** , se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main, s'égarant à nouveau sur les prunelles ocre, se disant qu'il avait tout intérêt à vite faire abstraction des désirs tactile que son client faisait naître en lui.

 **_ Enchanté** , lui répondit le brun en lui serrant la main, d'une poigne ferme et douce, un petit sourire en coin. **Viens, c'est par là** , ajouta-t-il après lui avoir lâché la main, se dirigeant vers le couloir.

Kaku lui emboîta le pas, laissant glisser son regard le long de ses cheveux et de son dos, s'arrêtant un court instant sur son fessier avant de détourner les yeux. Rester pro bordel ! La sensation de sa main dans la sienne persistait sur sa paume, c'en était troublant. Il serra et desserra les doigts pour tenter de la faire partir et se concentra sur l'environnement pour penser à autre chose.

Le couloir était haut de plafond lui aussi, de beaux luminaires en tubes y étaient accrochés et diffusait sur les murs blanc cassé une lumière presque naturelle. Des tableaux longilignes décoraient les murs à intervalles réguliers, encadrant des portes noirs. Le sol en parquet clair craquait légèrement sous leur pas. Kaku trouva d'ailleurs sa présence assez inhabituelle, avant de se dire que cela faisait un très bon détecteur de mouvement. Il eut un petit sourire en coin, suivant Lucci et sa démarche chaloupé, qui s'arrêta bientôt devant une porte, qu'il poussa, le laissant entrer.

Le rouquin arriva dans un club. Du moins ça y ressemblait assez : la lumière était tamisée, des sofas brun chocolat s'enroulaient autour de tables basses en bois précieux, les murs étaient un mélange de briques rouges usés et de lames de bois ciré, dans un beau style industriel, chic et classe. Une seule chose faisait tâche : l'amoncellement de cartons, qui devait contenir le bar et les étagères derrière celui-ci, posé le long du seul mur vierge de la pièce.

Heureusement qu'il était arrivé en début d'après-midi, il en aurait pour un moment. Il eut un petit sourire et alla déposer sa caisse à côté du tas.

 **_ Le gars de la livraison a essayé de rassembler ce qui va ensemble …** l'informa Lucci, le ton dubitatif. **Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis dans la pièce d'en face.**

 **_ Merci** , répondit Kaku sans le regarder, ayant attrapé le feuillet – qui, entre nous ressemblait plus à un catalogue- des instructions de montage.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin quand il sortit. Certes il était là pour monter les meubles, mais un peu d'aide n'était pas de refus… Tout en feuilletant le « catalogue » et en écoutant ses pas s'éloigner sur le parquet, il se dit que Lucci devait avoir du boulot, lui aussi.

Il inspira et dégaina son cutter, s'attelant au déballage de ce qui semblait être les étagères. Il sortit les oreillettes d'une de ses poches, les brancha à son téléphone et lança une _playlist_ au hasard, avant de s'y remettre.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, c'est dans un silence entrecoupé de chantonnement qu'il monta les trois meubles de rangement de boissons, installa deux mini-frigidaires, un micro-onde, ajusta les tiroirs et les battants.

Alors que le jour déclinait, la lumière s'alluma progressivement, le baignant de sa douce lumière jaune. Il s'attaqua au bar et remercia Icebarg de l'avoir forcé à faire un stage en plomberie, autrement, il ne s'en serait peut-être pas sorti aussi aisément avec les tuyaux pour les bières pressions. Alors qu'il sortait la tête du compartiment pour entreposer les fûts, la soudaine apparition de Lucci le fit violemment sursauter. Mais aucun cri ne s'échappa de sa gorge. Heureusement …

 **_ Wow … ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu,** dit-il en retirant l'une de ses oreillettes.

 **_ Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te surprendre,** fit le brun, un petit sourire en coin, à se demander s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire. **Tu n'es pas obligé de terminer tout cela ce soir, ce n'est pas si pressé que ça, le patron rentre en fin de semaine.**

 **_ Ah … Ce n'est pas un problème, je n'ai pas d'autre chantier en cours. Je partirais à la fermeture du bâtiment.**

 **_ Il ferme quand je pars : je suis le chef de la sécurité de ce building.**

Le rictus de Lucci lui refila des frissons le long de la colonne. Tout comme son regard, intense et rivé sur lui. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas se démonter.

 **_ Vous finissez à quelle heure ?**

 **_ Quand j'en ai envie. Je laisse parfois les clés à la secrétaire. Ce soir je ferais une exception.**

Kaku déglutit, levant les yeux vers le brun et fut happer par son regard.  
Il n'avait pas rêvé l'intonation enjôleuse sur la fin de sa phrase… Si ? Comment pouvait-il attirer le regard d'un homme aussi beau ? C'était inconcevable… ! Non pas qu'il se dévalorise – il avait un certain succès même-, mais de là à accrocher le regard de Lucci… ?!  
Il baissa les yeux et eut un petit sourire désabusé. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se faire des idées.

 **_ Je ne voudrais pas empiéter sur votre emploi du temps. Une Mme Lucci vous attend peut-être à la maison,** ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant sur ses talons, vérifiant si son installation était viable, en appuyant sur la poignée de la pression. Un petit sourire satisfait ourla ses lèvres quand il entendit l'alcool couler et ne vit aucune fuite. Un autre frisson le parcouru en entendant un rire échappé au chef de la sécurité.

 **_ Non, pas de Mme Lucci… J'en déduis que si rentrer tard ne te dérange pas, il n'y a pas de Mme Kaku ?**

 **_ … Effectivement.**

 **_ Est-ce à déplorer ?** Demanda le brun, soudain sérieux et … curieux ?

Kaku le regarda en coin, essayant de deviner ses pensées. La question était-elle posé juste pour faire la conversation ou parce qu'il avait un intérêt derrière ?… Bah, jouer le tout pour le tout, de toute façon, il ne le reverrait sans doute jamais.

 **_ Un peu** , confessa le châtain-rouquin en se redressant et en s'essuyant les gants sur son pantalon. **Un lit froid après une longue journée de boulot, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de mieux. Une grande carrure musclée, ça tient les draps chauds** , ajouta-t-il, un petit sourire de défi en coin, osant lui jeter un petit regard. Si avec ça, il ne comprenait pas…

Mais il comprit. Et très bien. Tellement que Kaku sentit ses joues le brûler tandis qu'il voyait l'expression des yeux de Lucci changer. La flammèche qui dansait dans ses yeux depuis sa sortit de l'ascenseur se transformait en feu de cheminé… Il baissa et cligna des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits.

Pas si inconcevable que ça au final… Vite, trouver quelque chose à faire avant qu'il se retrouve à faire des avances plus …appuyées au chef de la sécurité. Il ferma la porte du compartiment des fûts et s'attaqua aux réglages des charnières.

 **_ Intéressant,** glissa Lucci, le ton chaud et taquin en déposant sur le comptoir une caisse en bois assez lourde. **Tu penses avoir fini dans combien de temps ?**

L'homme à-tout-faire leva les yeux vers Lucci, légèrement décontenancé par le changement de sujet. Il consulta sa montre et haussa les sourcils : dix heure passé déjà … La question lui paraissait soudain plus légitime.

 **_ Une dizaine de minutes environ, je dois ajuster le reste des portes.**

Lucci hocha la tête et passa de l'autre côté du comptoir, commençant à vider la caisse, pleine d'alcools. Kaku fit de son mieux pour faire abstraction de sa présence, malgré son œil attiré par l'ondulante chevelure brune.  
Il prit conscience que les muscles de sa nuque et de son dos étaient tendu en sa présence… et qu'une insidieuse tension sexuelle s'installait tranquillement dans le silence, prenant ses aises. Il se concentra sur la poignée de son tournevis, serrant les mâchoires un court instant.

Tous ses efforts se cassèrent royalement la figure lorsque Lucci passa derrière lui, frôlant ses fesses au passage. Il haït ses joues en les sentant chauffer. Depuis quand était-il aussi sensible bordel ?! Jamais au paravent il ne s'était mis à rougir parce qu'on le touchait ! Du moins tout habiller…

Il se reprit autant que la présence magnétique du chef de la sécurité lui permettait et termina son travail.  
Alors qu'il refermait sa caisse, Lucci lui demanda s'il voulait boire un verre, pointant du menton les bouteilles qu'il venait de ranger. Il refusa poliment, argumentant qu'il était encore au boulot et qu'il fallait conduire pour rentrer.

 **_ Une prochaine fois alors** , déclara le brun, ce qui sonna comme une affirmation aux oreilles de Kaku.

Ce dernier eu un petit sourire en coin désabusé tout en passant la sangle de sa caisse par-dessus sa tête, se doutant que c'était plus de la politesse qu'autre chose, malgré les propos précédemment échangés.

 **_ Ce serait avec plaisir.**

Il se tourna vers lui et lui tendit la main, plongeant une nouvelle fois dans le brasier de ses prunelles ocre. Le contact de sa paume, large et chaude, dans la sienne lui fit remonter des frissons tout le long du bras. Était-il en train de psychoter pour qu'une simple poignée de main lui refile la chair de poule ? S'en aller, vite. Avant que la tension de les fassent céder. Parce qu'il en était sûr, Lucci ressentait cette tension. Ça se voyait dans son regard.

 **_ Bonne soir-…**

Sa phrase se finit contre les lèvres du brun, qui s'était soudainement avancé, le dominant d'une bonne demi-tête, gardant sa main dans la sienne, dont la prise s'était légèrement accentuée. Kaku cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, lentement, avant de garder les paupières mi-closes, inspirant l'odeur mâle de Lucci. Le contact de ses lèvres créa un artifice de papillons dans son ventre et bas-ventre. Ce mec lui faisait officiellement pété un plomb. Il répondit à sa poigne par une douce pression des doigts et se contraint à reculer la tête, baissant les yeux sur ses lèvres.

 **_ Lucci -…**

Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, une fois encore : le brun prit sa bouche en otage, crochetant sa nuque de sa main libre pour l'empêcher de fuir, faisant exploser un deuxième artifice de papillons géants dans son estomac. Il gémit contre ses lèvres, subissant son assaut quelque seconde avant de lui répondre.  
Non mais oh ! S'il pensait qu'il allait se laisser faire gentiment, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Il lâcha sa main, retira ses gants et les déposa de chaque côté de son visage, glissant le bout de ses doigts dans ses cheveux, doux et soyeux. Il happa sa lèvre inférieure, la mordillant pour jouer, se dérobant sous ses assauts pour revenir le taquiner.

Au grognement qu'exhala Lucci, il sut que ça l'excitait… et que ça le frustrait. Le grand brun le plaqua contre le comptoir, immisçant un genou entre les siens, reprenant rudement le contrôle, lui imposant son rythme, intense et brûlant.

Kaku avait chaud, très chaud. Son corps entier répondait à l'appel de celui de Lucci… ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti et suscité un tel désir. Ça lui tournait un peu la tête. Il céda, fondant en l'entendant rire sa petite victoire. Le brun devint plus doux, plongeant son regard ocre dans le sien, tous deux mi-clos. Il passa son bras libre autour de sa taille, le pressant contre lui un peu plus, leur deux poitrines se rencontrant à chaque respiration.

 **_ Explique-moi comment tu fais ça,** murmura Lucci, le laissant enfin respirer, rivant ses yeux aux siens.

 **_ …Comment je fais quoi ?**

 **_ Depuis que t'as passé les portes, j'ai envie de ça.**

Kaku eut un léger sourire. Il le repoussa doucement, déposant ses mains sur sa large poitrine, éprouvant ses muscles sous sa paume, appréciant sa résistance.

 **_ Toi explique-moi. J'en sais rien** , répondit-il, glissant ses yeux sur ses lèvres, sentant nettement son entre-jambe réagir à ses paroles. Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits s'il ne voulait pas finir jambes écartées sur les cartons d'emballage. C'était assez vulgaire pensé comme ça, mais l'image d'un Lucci ondulant entre ses jambes lui parut beaucoup plus attrayante. Un peu trop même.

Le brun eut un sourire et se pencha à nouveau sur lui, s'emparant de ses lèvres plus posément. Kaku lui répondit doucement, taquinant un peu sa lèvre inférieure, appréciant grandement l'affection qui circulait entre leur corps, quand son téléphone vibra et se mit à sonner. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, ravalant sa déception et sortit le smartphone de sa poche. Califa. Elle devait sans doute s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de retour, vu l'heure. Il leva les yeux vers Lucci, qui lui rendit son regard.

 **_ La secrétaire** , s'excusa-t-il.

Le brun cligna des yeux et le libéra, s'éloignant de quelque pas, rangeant les derniers verres dans les placards.

Kaku s'éloigna vers la porte, décrochant.

 **_ Bonsoir Califa, je vais bien. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure.**

 _ **_ Hum ce n'est pas la première fois. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais croire que tu fais du zèle.**_

 **_ J'ai terminé, je vais partir.**

 _ **_ Bien. Bonne soirée Kaku.**_

 **_ Toi aussi.**

Il raccrocha et remis le téléphone dans sa poche. Il releva la tête et tomba direct sur le regard ocre. Le brun s'était rapproché.

 **_ Tu dois y aller.**

Kaku acquiesça, même si c'était une affirmation.

 **_ Le numéro que je t'ai donné ce matin, c'est le mien. N'hésite pas à l'utiliser.**

 **_ Une invitation ?** Fit Kaku, un petit sourire en coin.

 **_ Je l'ai déjà faite, mais tu ne bois pas ce soir** , répondit Lucci, le ton amusé un poil réprobateur, se rapprochant encore, l'enveloppant de cette tension sexuelle et de son parfum naturel.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre, à deux doigts de revenir sur sa décision. Puis il se souvint d'Icebarg et de son sermon sur la conduite alcoolisé…

 **_ Pas en semaine. Le patron est intransigeant sur ce sujet.**

 **_ Je comprends** , répondit Lucci, à quelque centimètre de l'homme-à-tout-faire.

Il déposa une main sous son oreille et se pencha, l'embrassant à nouveau, passant la barrière de ses lèvres. Sa langue alla chercher la sienne, comme si elle l'avait toujours fait, conquérante et passionnée, ne perdant pas de temps en approche timide, l'entraîna dans une danse souple, affirmant sa dominance avec fluidité. De sa main libre il le pressa contre lui, imprimant sa présence en lui.  
Ce petit homme était étonnant. Discret au premier abord, il se révélait assez direct, joueur et tactile. Et cette indescriptible envie de le toucher dès qu'il l'avait vu, de le faire sien…

Kaku eut du mal à se défaire de la chaleur qui commençait à l'envahir. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un mec facile, malgré les quatre baisers brûlants déjà échangés. Il se recula et inspira profondément, avant de lever les yeux sur lui. Mauvaise idée…

Il s'arracha à son contact, posant la main sur la poignée de la porte.

 **_ Bonne soirée.**

N'attendant pas qu'il lui réponde, il passa dan entrebâillement de la porte et fila.

 _À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

_(Alex Skrindo – Ease  
_ Years & Years - Desire ft. Tove Lo( Merci à WP ;) )  
 _Disclosure- Omen )_

 **Chapitre 2.**

Kaku inspira profondément pour la quatrième fois en sept minutes.

À genoux devant l'armoire à pharmacie qu'il était en train de monter, il ferma les yeux et déposa son tournevis, se passant une main sur le visage.

Depuis deux jours, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Un regard ocre le hantait, de jour comme de nuit, envahissant son sommeil de pollution nocturne et l'empêchant de bosser correctement. Le seul point positif de ces dernières quarante-huit heures était la distance qu'avait mise Jabura entre eux. Il avait fait un bond en le voyant, les narines frémissantes, et c'était à peine s'il lui avait adressé la parole. Pas que ça le dérange mais sa réaction était quand même étrange. Il ne sentait pas le gaz pourtant…

Enfin… Il rouvrit les yeux, mettant de côté Lucci et Jabura, reprenant le réglage des glissières amorties du meuble.

Un jeune homme en blouse blanche, blond aux yeux bleu nuit, faisant partie du personnel de la pharmacie, s'approcha.

 **_ Est-ce que vous désirez un café ?**

En levant les yeux vers lui, Kaku put lire son prénom, inscrit sur sa poche de poitrine : « Tony ». Il eut un léger sourire et secoua la tête.

 **_ Non merci Mr Chopper, j'ai bientôt fini.**

Le jeune homme acquiesça avec un sourire et retourna au comptoir, après que le carillon de l'entrée ait retentit.

Soupirant par le nez, il se remit au boulot et termina rapidement, comme il l'avait prévu. Il rangea ses affaires et sortit, souhaitant une bonne journée aux personnes présentes et se retrouva dans la rue. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son camion, garé à quelques mètres, son téléphone vibra. Il sourit en voyant le nom d'Ace s'afficher.

 _De : Ace. 15H42_

 _Ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas fait une soirée, on se retrouve ce soir au Water Seven !_

Ace et sa subtilité. Pourquoi tourner autour du pot, je vous le demande. Avec un sourire en coin, il lui envoya un rapide SMS pour lui confirmer sa venue. Après tout, on était vendredi, ça pourrait peut-être lui permettre de se sortir le grand brun de la tête. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Kaku appréciait boire et danser. Dans cette ordre précisément, car sans le désinhibiteur, il restait le cul sur son tabouret ou son fauteuil, se contentant d'observer.

Il rangea sa caisse et grimpa derrière le volant. Il avait encore quelques chantiers avant de finir la journée.

C'est les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste en cuir noir qu'il arriva devant le _Water Seven,_ dont les néons bleus clair éclairaient le trottoir, la musique étouffée sortait par la porte anti-feu. Il salua Blueno à l'entrée et passa sans souci devant la file qui s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres, entraînant des protestations.

À peine la porte passée, il fut happé par les basses, qui vibraient dans ses poumons. Il fit une légère grimace et sortit les mains de ses poche, se glissant dans la foule amassée à l'entrée. Les spots blancs, bleus et mauves balayaient l'espace et coloraient la fumée qui tombait du plafond. La boite était construite sur deux étages, l'arrivée se trouvant au premier, avec le bar, les toilettes et les espaces « privées » et une large rampe menait à la piste de danse, au niveau inférieur.

Kaku s'approcha du garde-fou et tenta de discerner, autant que la lumière mouvante le lui permettait son ami, qui devait sûrement être déjà en train de danser. Et effectivement, Ace se déhanchait au côté de Marco en plein milieu de la piste. Il eut un petit sourire et le fixa intensément, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la tête vers lui. Il lui signala sa présence d'un signe de main et lui fit comprendre qu'il allait se chercher un verre.

Kaku quitta son point d'observation et se tourna vers le bar, prit d'assaut par un groupe de mecs, qui tentaient sûrement de draguer Jewelery, la barmaid. Il eut un petit sourire en coin et se glissa au bout du bar, s'accoudant au comptoir. Le concept de la drague en groupe le laissait dubitatif : avaient-ils plus de chance en y allant à une paire de couilles pour quatre ? …

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses croisa son regard et lui sourit, faisant patienter le groupe et le rejoint. Elle se pencha par-dessus le comptoir pour lui faire la bise, les gars n'en perdirent pas une miette pour mater son short orange et noir.

 **_ Bonsoir vous ! J'étais sûre que tu viendrais. Comment tu vas ?**

 **_ Bonsoir** , lui répondit-il avec un sourire, **je vais bien et toi ? Je vois que tu as toujours la côte.**

Elle eut un sourire tordue en jetant un rapide regard au groupe de mecs.

 **_ Hum, y sont pas méchants. Un peu lourd, mais j'ai l'habitude. Tant que je n'ai pas affaire à Moria, tout va bien.**

Kaku fit la grimace en entendant ce nom. Elle rit et lui rendit sa grimace.

 **_ Tu m'as l'air préoccupé, t'es sûr que ça va ? Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?**

 **_ Un** _ **Sex on the Beach**_ **s'il te plaît** , demanda-t-il avec un sourire, étonné qu'elle puisse aussi bien lire sur son visage, qu'on lui reprochait d'être souvent inexpressif. **Ça va… J'ai -hum- … te moque pas : y a un client qui ne me sort pas de la tête. C'en devint presque une obsession, c'est chiant.**

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire tout en préparant sa boisson.

 **_ À quoi il ressemble ?**

 **_ Grand, brun, yeux ocre … il est hypnotisant et intimidant.**

 **_ Tu l'as rencontré sur un chantier ?**

 **_ Ouais… Il a appelé pour monter un bar, comme Califa n'était pas au standard, j'ai décroché… J'me suis cassé la gueule derrière le comptoir d'ailleurs, il a du bien se foutre de ma gueule de l'autre côté du téléphone. M'enfin bref, arrête de te marrer. Il bosse à la CP9 Corporation, comme chef de la sécurité… Eh, c'est bon, tu te remets ?**

 **_ Désolée** , lâcha Jew' entre deux rires. **C'est que je t'imagine bien passer par-dessus le comptoir pour prendre un appel. C'est Icebarg qui doit être fier.**

 **_ T'imagine pas à quel point…**

Elle étouffa un rire et déposa le verre devant lui.

 **_ Et donc ? Tu en pince pour lui ?**

 **_ Je crois …**

 **_ Est-ce que tu sais si … c'est réciproque ?** Demanda Jew' en penchant la tête sur le côté, les mains à plats sur le plan de travail.

 **_ … Il m'a embrassé cinq fois en quinze minutes … ? Je suppose que oui.**

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux tandis qu'il buvait une gorgée.

 **_ Mais c'est super ! T'as son numéro ?**

Kaku fit la moue et baissa les yeux, remettant le col large de son t-shirt gris en place.

 **_ Il me l'a donné quand il a appelé pour le bar.**

Elle éclata de rire.

 **_ Laisse-moi deviner : t'as pas osé ?**

 **_ T'es mignonne, tu l'as pas vue… Quand je dis qu'il est intimidant, c'est même pas assez puissant pour le qualifier.**

 **_ Je vois…** Dit-elle avec un sourire. **T'as dit qu'il travaillait où ?**

 **_ CP9 Corporation.**

 **_ Oh …**

 **_ Quoi « oh » ?**

Ce fut à son tour de faire la moue, se dandinant d'une jambe sur l'autre.

 **_ Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur cette boîte… Elle recrute essentiellement des thérianthropes.**

Kaku haussa un sourcil, clignant lentement des yeux. Un déclic se fit dans sa tête : le bond qu'avait fait Jabura en le voyant, ses narines frémissantes… Il avait senti l'odeur de Lucci sur lui et ne l'avait plus approché… Il pouffa, puis rit franchement. Jew' pencha la tête sur le côté.

 **_ Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?**

 **_ Je crois que je plais aux garous… Putain.**

 **_ Bah, si il est beau gosse, tu peux faire une impasse sur ses poils nan ?**

 **_ Très fin Jew', vraiment.**

 **_ Je m'affine de jour en jour** , lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. **Bon aller, faut que je retourne bosser. Fais-moi signe si tu as besoin d'autre chose** , ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, filant de l'autre côté du comptoir.

Il lui rendit son sourire et siffla la moitié de son cocktail. La chaleur du rhum se répandit dans sa poitrine, commençant à le griser. Il allait pouvoir danser.  
Surgissant de la foule, apparurent devant lui Ace et Marco, tout sourire. Comme à son habitude, le brun avait tombé le t-shirt. Il dansait mieux sans… Du moins c'était l'excuse qu'il sortait à chaque fois.

Kaku reposa son verre et se leva pour recevoir leur accolade.

 **_ Salut les gars.**

 **_ Yo ! Comment tu vas ?**

 **_ Mieux depuis que je vois ta tronche** , déclara Kaku avec le plus grand sérieux.

 **_ Tu vas m'faire rougir beauté** , répondit Ace en portant une main à son cœur.

Marco ricana.

 **_ Tu rougis plus depuis longtemps toi.**

 **_ A qui la faute ?**

 **_ Pas la mienne. Ta semaine s'est bien passée ?** Enchaîna le blond à l'attention de Kaku, coupant court à la tentative d'Ace d'en placer une.

 **_ Bien, Jabura m'a lâché la grappe depuis deux jours, t'imagines pas le soulagement.**

 **_ Il a enfin compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre moi ?** demanda Ace, un rictus en coin tout en passant un bras autour du cou de Marco, qui le regarda en coin.

 **_ Tu ne doutes jamais de rien…**

 **_ Ace, tu sais que j'adorerais. Malheureusement, il y a déjà un ananas dans ta vie.**

 **_ Ouais, merci de lui rappeler, il a tendance à l'oublier,** appuya Marco en secouant légèrement son amant, qui rit et lui embrassa la joue.

 **_ J'aurais dû mal à t'oublier.**

 **_ Et tu sais ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis ?**

 **_ Je n'en suis pas sûr. Un client m'a fait des avances, vu qu'il a le nez fin, il a peut être compris.**

Kaku fut soudainement le centre de l'attention des deux jeunes hommes.

 **_ Des avances ? Jabura t'as lâché le jour même ou bien … ?**

 **_ Le lendemain.**

 **_ Tu t'es douché ?** Continua Marco, sérieux.

 **_ Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois.**

 **_ Alors ce n'était pas juste des avances…**

Kaku haussa un sourcil et rit nerveusement.

 **_ Depuis quand t'es expert en garou ?**

Marco lui sourit en coin tendrement.

 **_ Tu ne veux pas savoir.**

Ace éclata de rire, Kaku rougit légèrement avant de sourire à son tour. Il reprit son verre et le sécha d'un trait. Il apprécia de nouveau la brûlure du rhum, bien qu'elle ne fût pas assez forte à son goût. Là, il se sentait prêt à danser.

Marco s'approcha du bar pour commander trois autres verres. Ace en profita, prenant Kaku par la main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. L'homme-à-tout-faire le suivit, un petit sourire idiot sur le visage. Il adorait quand le brun prenait les choses en mains. Ils avaient leur petit rituel, flirter en présence de Marco en faisait partie. Le blond cachait parfaitement sa jalousie et s'amusait à les voir essayer de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Jusqu'à présent, ça n'avait jamais fonctionné.

C'est avec un petit rictus charmeur que Kaku se rapprocha d'Ace pour danser, n'ayant pas peur d'y aller franchement. Le brun lui rendit avec enthousiasme, se pressant contre son corps, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, enfouissant son nez dans son cou. Ils se laissèrent porter par la musique et les corps environnant, se mouvant entre eux, comme en transe.

Dans la tête de Kaku, tout ce résumait au touché d'Ace, à la musique et aux lumières. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise un regard dans la foule, bien trop familier à force de l'avoir hanté…

Il revint presque immédiatement sur terre, sans pour autant cesser de danser avec Ace, qui pourtant sentit une différence et releva la tête, une moue interrogatrice sur le visage.

 **_ Le mec des avances. Il est là …**

Le brun haussa les sourcils et sembla se retenir de regarder autour de lui. Évidemment, ça n'aurait servi à rien, Kaku ne lui en avait pas fait une description précise, il n'aurait pas pu le reconnaître, ce pourquoi il demanda…

 **_ Où ?**

 **_ A l'étage, près de l'escalier, le mec contre la rambarde avec la chemise noire et les bretelles blanches.**

Malgré les lumières mouvantes et la fumée qui descendait toujours du plafond, Ace le remarqua assez vite. Il eut un rictus et regarda Kaku en coin.

 **_ Ah ouais… Belle bête. J'en serais presque jaloux.**

 **_ Ace …**

 **_ Tu préfères ce dandy mauvais garçon à moi, quand même…**

 **_ T'en es un aussi. Puis t'as Marco.**

 **_ Oh oh, déjà possessif ? Tu sais comment il s'appelle au moins ?**

Kaku fit la moue et ralentit la cadence, jusqu'à s'arrêter.

 **_ Oui. Ton copain doit avoir nos boissons, allons-y.**

Étonnamment, Kaku prit l'autre rampe pour atteindre le bar, s'efforçant autant que possible de passer inaperçu. Mais dès qu'il arriva à l'étage, il sentit un regard sur sa nuque, assez puissant pour y faire dresser ses petits cheveux. Il expira et s'approcha de l'ananas blond, qui lui tendit un verre.

 **_ Je t'ai repris ta commande.**

Il le remercia d'un regard et vida, une fois encore, la moitié du verre.

 **_ Eh beh, t'avais soif, dis-moi.**

 **_ Le mec du chantier est là.**

 **_ Ah … Tout s'explique.** Marco s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille. **Si c'est bien un garou, fais attention à ce que tu dis, ils ont l'oreille fine.**

 **_ Génial …**

Malgré le rhum, Kaku comprit assez vite qu'il était fichu. Lucci savait qu'il était là. Il avait espéré, naïvement, que le regard insistant venait de quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il soit celui d'Ace par exemple. Mais non. Il termina son verre et mangea la tranche d'orange en décoration sur son verre. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû vider ses deux verres aussi vite… Il risquait de faire des choses peu recommandables, si Lucci s'approchait… ou s'il allait le chercher.

Ace lui reprit la main et l'emmena de nouveau sur la piste de danse, lui glissant à l'oreille qu'il n'en avait pas eue assez. Il le suivit, les yeux rivés sur leurs mains jointes, pour éviter de croiser le regard du grand brun intimidant. Il se déhancha plus librement que la danse précédente, venant se frotter à son ami avec moins de pudeur. Ace eut un sourire en coin peu rassurant.

 **_ J'ai la nuque qui pique tellement il me regarde mal. Il doit fulminer de pas être à ma place…**

 **_ N'importe quoi …**

 **_ Tu paries combien ?**

 **_ Je joue pas avec toi, je perds à chaque fois…**

Ace eut un sourire en coin et se rapprocha, se penchant sur son cou.

 **_ Ha ah, ça brûle. Tu le vois ?**

 **_ Ace, arrête ça, c'est pas un jeu.**

Le brun déposa un baiser au creux de son cou et se redressa, lui coulant un regard amusé et clairement échaudé. Kaku secoua la tête et lui prit les joues entre les pouces et les index, lui tiraillant sans lui faire mal.

 **_ Rappelle-moi ton âge ?**

 **_ Treize ans et d'mi.**

Il sourit en coin, et continua à danser. Il était partagé entre l'envie de trouver Lucci dans la foule, et de fourrer son nez dans le cou d'Ace pour ne plus rien voir du tout. L'alcool ne l'aidait pas non plus et il finit par jeter de petits coups d'œil alentours, aussi furtivement que son taux de rhum dans le sang lui permettait.

Il entendit son ami étrangler un rire et resserrer légèrement sa prise tandis qu'une tension étrangement familière lui crispait le dos, avant qu'un corps ne vienne l'effleurer.

Deux larges mains, aux paumes chaudes se posèrent sur ses hanches, en dessous de celle d'Ace. Son ventre fit un looping. Du coin de l'œil, Kaku vit Lucci se pencher sur son oreille.

 **_ Bonsoir toi** , lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille, sa voix déclenchant une réaction en chaîne de chaleur, qui partit se loger dans ses reins. Il déposa ses lèvres à l'endroit exact où Ace l'avait embrassé, quelques secondes plus tôt.

 **_ Bonsoir…**

 **_ C'est toi qui fais du gringue à mon ami ?** Demanda Ace, un rictus en coin.

Kaku lui fit les gros yeux. Mais quel … Crétin impolie ! Et il se retrouvait coincé entre les deux. Quel magnifique sandwich… Il avait la nette impression que les hostilités étaient ouvertes entre les deux bruns alors qu'une seule phrase avait été échangée. Bon ! Ça s'annonçait bien.

Lucci se pressa contre son dos avant de répondre.

 **_ Cela te pose-t-il un problème ?** demanda calmement Lucci, mettant le côté de sa mâchoire en contact avec la tempe de Kaku.

 **_ Un peu ouais. Parce que je tiens à lui et que je ne sais pas qui tu es.**

 **_ Ace …** souffla Kaku, lui refaisant les gros yeux.

 **_ Est-ce que tu demandes le pedigree de toutes les personnes qui s'intéressent à lui ?** Demanda le brun, la voix chaude amusée, au détriment de l'homme-à-tout-faire qui commençait à se décomposer.

 **_ C'est marrant que tu parles de pedigree, tu te transformes en quoi à la pleine lune ?**

 **_ Ace ! Arrêtes ça. C'est pas drôle et c'est pas un jeu. Lucci, je te prie de l'excuser** , demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui, i **l ne tient pas super bien l'alcool-**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est toi qui ne tiens pas le rhum.**

Kaku ferma les yeux, se pinça l'arête du nez et pria pour que quelqu'un vienne à son secours. Mais l'ananas divin ne fit pas son apparition. Lucci eut un rire, entre l'amusement et l'intimidation, qui refila la chair de poule au châtain-rouquin, qui ne savait plus du tout où se mettre.

 **_ Ok, je ne tiens pas l'alcool aussi bien que toi mais s'il te plait arrêtes. C'est-**

 **_ Léopard.**

L'intervention de Lucci les laissa comme deux ronds de flans.

 **_ … Pardon ?**

 **_ Il n'y a pas qu'à la pleine lune que je me transforme, Ace. Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir.**

 **_ C'est une menace ?**

 **_ Un avertissement amical. Je ne tiens pas réellement à partir sur de mauvaises bases avec les amis de Kaku** , répliqua Lucci, toujours aussi calme, et amusé, bien que l'intimidation soit sérieuse.

Ace le fixa, plissant les yeux, avant de lui sourire en coin et de lui tendre la main.

 **_ Bah, maintenant, je sais qu't'es sérieux.** Lucci lui serra la main. Ace lui retint. **Mais fais gaffe, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je saurais te trouver. Avertissement amical** , ajouta-t-il avant de lui lâcher la main et de remonter vers le bar.

Kaku expira, se rendant compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Bon sang ! Il allait lui passer un savon, à ce crétin ! Il sentait ses joues le brûler, et ce n'était pas à cause de l'alcool. Il se mordilla la lèvre et regarda Lucci en coin. Ses joues le brûlèrent soudain beaucoup plus quand il croisa le regard ocre, cette expression calme, ce petit sourire en coin qui lui refilait des papillons dans le ventre.

Il déglutit lorsque Lucci se pencha vers lui, glissa sa main chaude sur sa nuque et s'empara de ses lèvres avec délicatesse, comme un chat poserait une patte sur une main pour avoir des caresses. Kaku inspira profondément son odeur, yeux mi-clos, attrapant l'une de ses bretelles blanches. Bon sang que ça faisait du bien ! Ce mec avait une putain d'influence sur lui, s'en était presque flippant…

Il posa sa main libre sur la hanche de Lucci, remontant progressivement jusqu'à sa nuque, l'attirant à lui, entre-ouvrant les lèvres, dardant sa langue pour venir caresser les siennes et demander plus. Le brun eut un sourire espiègle et lui dévora la bouche. Kaku ferma les yeux et se remit à danser, tout doucement, d'un simple mouvement des épaules qui gagna rapidement tout son corps, se frottant contre lui, remuant son bassin contre le sien.

Lucci mit fin au baiser pour l'observer danser, posant à son tour sa main sur sa hanche, épousant son mouvement tout en le dévorant des yeux. Kaku se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le regard un peu fuyant, avant que la désinhibition ne fasse son boulot, et qu'un petit sourire amusé n'orne son visage. La gêne s'envola, laissant place à un sentiment d'assurance. Ses déhanchés se firent plus languissants, plus souple, plus… aguicheurs. Il riva son regard au sien, dansant pour lui, et rien que pour lui.

Avant qu'une petite voix dans sa tête ne lui rappelle que danser avec un quasi inconnu n'était pas forcément le bon plan idéal. Quoi que … s'il voulait un plan cul, c'était bien partie. Juste un plan cul ou autre chose … ? Tel était la question, mais l'influence du rhum ne lui permit pas d'y répondre tout de suite. Dommage…

Quand la musique changea, il cligna des yeux et baissa la tête avant de la relever. Le brasier dans le regard de Lucci avait repris ses droits. Il tira doucement sur sa bretelle et lui vola un baiser, avant de s'éloigner de la piste de danse. Il lui fallait de l'air. Un endroit calme pour penser.  
Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule, sans même regarder si Lucci le suivait, jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur une cour intérieure. Les fumeurs n'avaient pas le droit d'y aller, pour éviter de gêner les voisins. Il inspira profondément et se passa les deux mains sur le visage. L'air frais dissipa un peu les vapeurs grisantes de l'alcool.

 **_ Kaku ? Tu te sens bien ?**

Il sourit en coin et se tourna vers Lucci, qui l'avait suivi au final.

 **_ Oui, pardon je … J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je suis désolé pour le comportement d'Ace, il n'agit pas comme ça habituellement…**

Le brun eut un fin sourire et se rapprocha, les mains coincées dans les poches arrière de son jean. Kaku fourra les siennes dans sa veste, portant soudain un intérêt tout particulier à ses Adidas _attitude vulc_ noires.

 **_ J'ai compris que vous étiez proches à la manière dont vous dansiez. C'est ton ex ?**

Kaku releva la tête, croisant son regard ocre amusé, ses joues chauffants brusquement. Il aurait voulu éviter le sujet « ex »…

 **_ … Quand on était gosses. On est resté très bon amis…**

Lucci acquiesça. Le silence s'installa dans la cour, à peine troublé par les bruits de la ville. Kaku commença à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant quoi dire pour que la conversation reparte. Il restait à une petite distance de sécurité, essayant de tenir son côté tactile, qui n'était pas contre d'autres bisous et pleins d'autres câlins.

Il le regarda en coin, puis baissa la tête et se dirigea vers un banc libre, placé contre l'un des murs. Punaise, pour une fois qu'il avait l'attention d'un mec plus que canon, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire… Il avait la poisse…  
En se tournant pour s'asseoir, il le vit le suivre, sortir lentement les mains de ses poches et prendre place à ses côtés. Ils se regardèrent en coin…

 **_ Tu n'as pas osé m'appeler ?** Demanda Lucci, la voix toujours aussi calme, chaude et envoûtante.

Kaku sourit et détourna le regard.

 **_ Oui… Je … J'avais peur de me prendre une veste si je t'appelais.**

 **_ J'avais pourtant l'impression que le feeling passait bien entre nous.**

 **_ Ah toi aussi ?** Fit Kaku, un rire gêné dans la voix. **J'ai eu peur, je crois.**

 **_ Peur d'un appel ? Alors que tu sautes par-dessus un comptoir pour prendre un client… et que tu ne sourcille pas quand j'affirme être un garou ? …**

Kaku cligna des yeux et pinça les lèvres.

 **_ Ce n'est pas la même chose… Mes sentiments sont en jeu quand… je dois t'appeler …**

Merde… il avait réellement placé le mot « sentiment » dans sa phrase ? Pour quoi est-ce qu'il allait passer maintenant … Le genre de mec à tomber amoureux dès qu'on l'embrassait ? Au secours …

 **_ C'est ta manière de te protéger ?**

 **_ … Oui.**

 **_ Alors laisse-moi te mettre en danger.**

Il tourna la tête vers lui, haussant un sourcil. Lucci se pencha vers lui et épousa sa bouche de la sienne, avec douceur et délicatesse.

 **_ Je ne mords pas. Ou du moins, pas pour faire mal** , ajouta-t-il, la flamme de désir dansant dans son regard, malgré sa voix toujours égale, hypnotique. **Je suis patient, et j'ai un emploi du temps flexible.**

Kaku eut un sourire en coin, se demandant si la scène était vraiment réelle. Il plongea son regard dans celui du brun, se faisant progressivement happé par les flammes. L'idée de se faire mordre par Lucci ne lui semblait pas du tout ... douloureuse … Sa libido aurait des comptes à lui rendre sous peu.

 **_ Me mettre en danger… Je risque de me faire sauter dessus par un léopard?**

 **_ Je n'ai pas besoin de me transformer pour te sauter dessus, Kaku.**

Les papillons géants firent un retour triomphal dans son estomac. Il eut un léger sourire, son regard descendant sur les lèvres du garou, qui se pencha pour l'embrasser. Kaku lui mordilla timidement l'inférieure. Au grognement que poussa le brun, il lui lâcha la lèvre, mais fut bien vite reprit et entraîné dans un baiser plus … primitif et pulsionnel. Il gémit contre sa bouche, se laissant submerger un instant avant de lui répondre, glissant une main sur sa cuisse, lui opposant une résistance, se dérobant sous ses lèvres pour mieux revenir et le tenter.

Il eut droit au même grognement frustré et excité que la première fois qu'il lui avait résisté. Un petit coin de sa tête lui disait qu'il était en train d'attiser son côté félin, et que s'il ne faisait pas attention, il se ferait dévorer. Il eut un sourire en coin, entre-ouvrant les paupières pour observer son expression tout en continuant à se dérober. Lorsque Lucci passa sa main sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de fuir, il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, délicatement. Ses joues se remirent à brûler quand il croisa le regard du brun, dont les prunelles brûlaient ardemment. Il recula, dessoudant leurs lèvres, reprenant sa respiration, avalant sa salive.

 **_ As-tu quelque chose de prévue ce soir ?** Demanda Lucci, la voix un peu moins égale mais toujours basse, hypnotique.

_ **À part le bar, non …**

 **_ Viens avec moi. S'il te plait** , ajouta-t-il, le ton de sa voix presque pressante, tout en prenant sa main et en se levant.

Kaku suivit le rythme, haussant les sourcils lentement.

_ **Où… est-ce que tu veux m'emmener ?**

 **_ Là où je pourrais te sauter dessus sans craindre de choquer des gens** , lui précisa-t-il en le regardant par dessus son épaule.

Kaku déglutit et se mordit la lèvre. Merde alors …

 _A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

Après réflexion, ma bêta et moi trouvons que lafin est un peu ( hum hum) guimauve... Je vous laisse en juger.  
( WP, si tu préfère un truc plus viril, je ferais ;) )

 **Chapitre 3. ** (Martin Garrix - _Forbidden Voices._ Bring me the horizon _– Follow you_ )

Sa main gauche était prise en otage. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Water Seven, Lucci n'avait pas lâché sa main.  
Pas que ça le gène, loin de là ! Sa main était agréablement chaude et rassurante autour de la sienne, mais … avait-il peur qu'il fuit ? Kaku eut un petit sourire à l'idée que Lucci puisse avoir peur.  
Il le suivait depuis quelque minutes sans broncher, observant ses cheveux onduler dans son dos, lorsque Lucci se retourna soudainement, plongeant son regard dans le sien, pressant ses doigts autour des siens. Kaku eut un léger mouvement de recul, pour éviter de lui rentrer dedans, et sentit ses joues le brûler à nouveau en levant les yeux vers lui. Son visage était particulièrement sensible ce soir, qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Il déglutit.

 **_ Kaku, si tu ne veux pas, dis-le. Je ne veux pas profiter de ton état d'ébriété, ni… te forcer la main.**

Kaku resta un petit moment sans réagir face à l'expression plus si calme et presque inquiète, avant de sourire, et qu'un petit rire lui échappe.

 **_ C'est un peu tard, non ?** répondit-il en montant sa main toujours emprisonnée. **Pour l'ébriété aussi, quoi que j'ai dessaoulé avec tes baisers. T'as peur que je fuie, c'est ça ?**

Il le vit se mordre la lèvre et acquiescer, et ça le fit rire, parce qu'il le trouvait mignon. Lucci, le chef de la sécurité de la CP9 Corporation, léopard garou, était mignon lorsqu'il s'inquiétait. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il lui donnait. L'alcool faisait peut-être toujours effet… De sa main libre, il lui caressa la nuque et déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 **_ J'ai pas bronché, tout à l'heure, quand tu as dit être un léopard. Je ne pense pas partir en courant, sauf si tu te transforme en pleine action… Ce qui serait assez gênant.**

Lucci sourit, son visage proche du sien, sans pour autant le toucher.

 **_ J'éviterais.**

 **_ Merci.**

Le brun le couva de son regard brûlant et lui vola un baiser, avant de reprendre sa route. Kaku eut un petit sourire idiot, agréablement étonné par la … tendresse qu'il y avait entre eux. Cette complicité lui faisait énormément de bien, presque autant que savoir que Lucci le désirait. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup échangé pourtant… ça devait sans doute se passer à autre niveau, physique, physiologique, chimique, il n'en savait rien, et honnêtement, là, il s'en fichait. Il trouvait ça terriblement bon, et c'est ce qui lui importait.

Le garou s'arrêta devant la façade d'une résidence et tapa rapidement le code, avant de lâcher la main de Kaku – enfin !- et de lui ouvrir la porte. Le châtain-rouquin le remercia d'un mouvement de tête en passant devant lui, se frottant doucement les mains pour se donner une contenance, observant le hall sobre et propre. Il eut un frisson quand le brun le frôla pour rejoindre l'ascenseur et l'appeler.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en délicatesse, les laissant passer. Quand elles se refermèrent, Kaku sentit très nettement la tension électrique envahir la cabine et dresser les petits cheveux sur sa nuque. De nouveau, ses baskets eurent soudainement un grand intérêt à ses yeux. Mais pas assez fort, car sous la sensation d'être dévoré du regard, il releva la tête et se perdit dans les prunelles ambrées enflammées.

Lucci se tenait de l'autre côté de la cabine, trop loin, trop près, l'épaule contre la paroi. Malgré la pose qui se voulait détendu, Kaku observa la tension dans ses épaules, comme s'il se retenait.  
Il voulait détourner ses yeux, mais n'y arrivait pas : Lucci était trop magnétique pour qu'il arrive à s'en détourner. Il ne fit même plus attention à la chaleur de ses joues, qui réapparaissait à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il fallait impérativement qu'il arrête de boire en présence du garou… avant de se rappeler que sa présence n'était pas prévue, à la base…

Il resta là, immobile, les joues en feu, se laissant déshabiller du regard. Il cligna des yeux, et l'espace de cette seconde, se dit que lui aussi avait bien le droit de mater. Il eut un petit sourire idiot avant de se pincer les lèvres : il était seul dans cet ascenseur avec une statue grecque et il ne réalisait que maintenant qu'il avait le droit de se rincer l'œil ? Eh bah mon cochon, pour la rapidité, tu repasseras. Il n'y avait pas de raison que Lucci soit le seul à profiter.

Kaku expira, laissant glisser son regard sur les lèvres de Lucci, mordant inconsciemment les siennes, descendant sur son cou et son col de chemise noir. Alors qu'il détaillait la courbe de ses épaules, l'ascenseur s'arrêta souplement et les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir non-éclairé.

Le brun se redressa et sortit, Kaku sur les talons. La lumière s'alluma, dévoilant un couloir aux murs écru et des portes sombres. Lucci partit sur la gauche, jusqu'à la porte du fond, sortant de sa poche arrière un petit trousseau de clé.

Kaku se mordit les lèvres. S'il voulait fuir, partir en courant, c'était le moment. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, au point qu'il voyait son t-shirt et sa veste bouger en rythme. Mais il ne voulait pas partir. Alors il s'avança, passant devant Lucci, pénétrant dans son appartement.

Sobre, classe, fonctionnel. L'entré donnait directement sur le salon avec une verrière, où trônait un magnifique canapé d'angle gris et deux fauteuils moderne écru, face à un grand meuble télé, de la même teinte que le parquet, et chaîne hi-fi, encadré par une collection de DVDs et CDs impressionnante. La salle à manger sur le côté gauche, moderne et sobre elle aussi, donnait sur la cuisine grâce au bar.

 **_ Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ?** Demanda Lucci, après avoir fermé la porte.

Kaku baissa la tête, étouffant un rire. « Cliché ! ». Il se tourna vers lui, l'observant quelque seconde. Bon sang c'qu'il était beau ! Grand, sculptural, masculin… avec cette aura magnétique, ces yeux ocre brûlant… Il eut un frisson, ses petits cheveux se dressant sur sa nuque. Il eut un petit sourire et baissa les yeux, retirant ses chaussures sans se pencher, les faisant glisser près de ce qu'il se doutait être le meuble à chaussures. Relevant la tête, il retira lentement sa veste tout en regardant Lucci dans les yeux. Il le vit suivre ses mouvements, le touchant avec les yeux, épousant du regard les formes angulaires qu'il gardait cachés sous son t-shirt. Il sentit nettement son regard sur ses clavicules.

 **_ Un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît,** répondit-il doucement, déposant sa veste sur l'un des portes manteaux muraux.

Lucci cligna des yeux, comme s'il avait oublié sa question, avant d'hocher la tête lentement et de retirer à son tour ses chaussures et sa veste longue. Il passa dans le salon et la salle à manger, entrant dans la cuisine, ouvrant un placard puis le frigo. Kaku s'arrêta un instant face à l'étagère, reconnaissant les grandes pochettes de vinyles. Il alla s'accouder au bar tandis que Lucci remplissait un verre galbé, ses yeux courant sur sa nuque voilé de cheveux et la chemise noir tendue sur les formes de son dos.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes comme musique ?**

Lucci se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire en coin, pour déposer le verre d'eau fraîche devant lui.

 **_ Du jazz et de la soul essentiellement.**

Kaku eut un rire discret.

 **_ Tu m'aurais répondu rock et métal, ça m'aurais étonné** , glissa-t-il en buvant une gorgée.

 **_ Ça m'arrive.**

Kaku mit en vitesse sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter de recracher ce qu'il avalait de travers.

 **_ Sérieusement ?**

Un fin sourire amusé, joueur et inconsciemment prédateur étira les lèvres de Lucci.

 **_ Sérieusement. Je me suis assagie, mais ça m'arrive encore de secouer mes cheveux dans tous les sens.**

Kaku cligna des yeux... puis le sérieux avec lequel il avait dit ça eut raison de lui : il éclata de rire. Il reposa son verre, s'imaginant Lucci faire du Head bang… Il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour réussir à se calmer.  
Le brun s'était rapproché, ce sourire prédateur toujours sur le visage.

 **_ Désolé** , murmura Kaku, se pinçant les lèvres pour parer toute récidive.

 **_ Y a pas de mal, j'aime te voir rire, même si c'est à mes dépends** , déclara-t-il avec ce calme désarmant, levant doucement une main pour lui caresser la joue, stoppant net toute envie de rire chez Kaku, dont les joues, une fois n'est pas coutume, se mirent à chauffer. **Je te ferais peut-être une démonstration, un jour.** **Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ?**

L'homme-à-tout-faire dû se reposer deux fois la question, louchant sur les lèvres face à lui, l'esprit trop focaliser dessus pour se rendre compte du « un jour », qui impliquait plein de choses. Il cligna des yeux, les relevant pour se perdre dans les prunelles ocre bouillonnantes d'un désir maîtrisé.

 **_ … Pop, Rock, électro… Du reggae, quand on fume un joint avec Ace… Du métal… de temps … en temps …**

Sa phrase ralentit au fur et à mesure que Lucci se penchait vers lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres entrent en contact. Un artifice de papillons s'alluma dans son ventre, descendant dans son entre-jambe. La tension s'envola. Il ferma les yeux, répondant au baiser avec douceur d'abord, lui mordillant tendrement la lèvre inférieure. C'était presque un réflexe: cette lèvre était faite pour ça, pour être happée, mordillée, suçotée. Et ça avait le don de faire grogner son propriétaire… Kaku frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

Il entre-ouvrit les yeux, tombant directement dans le brasier ocre. Il recula légèrement, se mordillant la lèvre… avant de perdre ses doigts sur la nuque brune et dans ses cheveux, pressant son corps contre le sien, ressoudant leurs lèvres en un baiser brûlant et passionné. Lucci passa ses bras autour de son corps, l'enveloppant dans sa chaleur et son odeur, épousant son corps de ses mains, les doigts largement écartés pour couvrir le plus le surface possible. Le vêtement fut très vite de trop. Il passa ses mains en dessous et dû retenir un grognement de plaisir quand ses paumes entrèrent en contact direct avec la peau de ses reins, chaude et souple sur ses muscles fermes.

Kaku inspira profondément, le désir battant ses veines avec force. Ce simple contact enflamma ses sens. Il se cambra contre lui, pressant l'éveil avancé de leur anatomie l'une contre l'autre. Il avait chaud, plus chaud encore que la dernière fois. Tout son corps le voulait, et il savait que c'était réciproque. Il dû rompre le baiser pour retrouver son souffle et rassembler un peu d'esprit.

 **_ Un joint… ?**

 **_ Hum, parfois … Marco a un plan de cannabis… Mais je ne devrais peut-être pas t'en parler.**

Lucci eut un rictus prédateur et lui vola un baiser tout en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

 **_ Je ne suis pas sûr que vendre ton ami soit un moyen de rester en bon terme avec toi. Ceci dit, je ne suis pas tout blanc non plus** , ajouta-t-il en l'entraînant dans le salon, montant l'escalier aérien que Kaku n'avait pas vu.

Ils arrivèrent sur une mezzanine et une chambre, cachée par un paravent. Lucci s'éloigna pour allumer une lampe, l'ambiance se tamisa doucement. Le lit était large, les draps écrus étaient fait, plusieurs oreillers et coussins trônaient en tête. De petites tables de chevet en bois sombre encadraient le lit, de belles lampes design étaient posées sur chacune d'elles.

Kaku déglutit et se mordit la lèvre, son estomac dansant dans son ventre. Il se tordit les mains, se doutant que ses pupilles étaient dilatées au maximum. Lucci se tourna vers lui, l'embrassant du regard, ce qui le fit tanguer d'un pied sur l'autre. Ils restèrent quelque seconde à se regarder, seul le bruit de leur respiration troublait le silence. Il se doutait que Lucci entendait son cœur battre lourdement dans sa poitrine.

Le brun se rapprocha doucement, le regard voguant sur l'homme-à-tout-faire, dont il sentait le trouble. Lentement, il leva ses mains, attrapant le bas de son t-shirt. Il ne le remonta pas tout de suite, se penchant pour l'embrasser, goûtant à nouveau ses lèvres pleines et tentantes. Il remonta ensuite le vêtement, laissant ses doigts courir le long de ses flancs, de ses côtes, effleurant ses bras, ses cheveux, lui passant le tissu par-dessus la tête et l'envoyant sur un fauteuil vide. Il prit le temps d'observer son corps, fin et musclé par les heures de boulot, son ventre plat, la ligne de poil châtain qui disparaissait sous l'élastique de son boxer. Il se mordilla la lèvre et posa ses doigts sur son ventre, sentant les muscles se contracter. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ses flancs, Kaku se déroba sous son contact.

 **_ Ça chatouille …** gémit le châtain-rouquin, posant ses mains sur ses poignets pour qu'il arrête.

 **_ Intéressant …** Murmura le brun, un petit sourire espiègle en coin.

 **_ Eh …**

Kaku fit la moue et remonta ses mains le long de ses bras, faisant glisser ses bretelles et déboutonna les quatre premiers boutons de sa chemise, avant de la sortir de son pantalon tout en douceur et de la faire passer par-dessus sa tête, à lui aussi. Il inspira profondément en découvrant son torse magnifiquement dessiné, plus sec et galbé que le sien. Il s'approcha et embrassa sa clavicule droite, en profitant pour respirer son odeur mâle et obsédante. Il ne résista pas longtemps à la tentation et fourra timidement son nez dans son cou, inspirant à fond. Il expira longuement, s'attaquant ensuite à sa ceinture et au bouton de son pantalon, toujours en douceur. S'en était presque religieux… Alors que le désir battait ses veines, il gardait la maîtrise autant que possible … Mais pour encore combien de temps ?

Lucci suivit le mouvement, et les deux pantalons rejoignirent bientôt le sol. Le tissu du boxer noir et celui du bleu nuit étaient tendus sur des anatomies qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : être libérées. Il vit la chair de poule hérisser la peau du châtain et ses joues se colorer à nouveau. Instinctivement, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher et partager sa chaleur, embrassant la peau rougissante de légers baisers, qui le firent rougir encore plus, appréciant la friction de leurs dermes.  
Un désir farouche de protection le prenait à chaque fois que Kaku était dans les parages. Il ne se l'expliquait pas c'était inné, même s'il se doutait que l'homme-à-tout-faire était capable de se défendre et de se protéger seul. C'était viscéral…

 **_ Si tu veux arrêter, c'est maintenant** , le prévint-il dans un murmure.

Kaku sourit en coin.

 **_ T'aurais pu me dire ça avant de me déshabiller.**

 **_ Il te reste le plus important** , se justifia le brun.

 **_ S'il tombe, c'est fini pour moi ?**

Lucci acquiesça. Kaku se mordilla la lèvre et recula d'un pas, passant ses doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer, le faisant glisser le long de ses cuisses avant de se dandiner maladroitement pour le retirer, le poussant vers le tas de vêtements délaissé. Il releva la tête et rougit des oreilles en découvrant le regard enflammé de Lucci. Bon … Machine arrière impossible, on va de l'avant !  
Il s'approcha, prit le visage de Lucci entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement, épousant ses formes des siennes, pressant sa peau contre la sienne. Le contact plus ténu de leurs anatomies le fit frissonner, seulement séparé par une unique barrière très fine, et pourtant insupportable.

Il sursauta légèrement et rouvrit les yeux en entendant un ronronnement bas et guttural provenir de la gorge de Lucci. Un rire discret lui échappa, jusqu'à ce que le grand brun le fasse basculer sur le lit. Il atterri sur le dos, frémissant au contact des draps frais, appréciant la souplesse du matelas. Il releva la tête, observant Lucci retirer son dernier vêtement … et monter sur le lit à quatre pattes. Il s'en mordit les lèvres d'excitation, son regard capturé par l'embrasement des rétines ocre et la démarche féline et prédatrice du chef de sécurité.

Lucci dévora Kaku des yeux, remontant doucement sur son corps, effleurant sa peau, se glissant entre ses jambes, les écartant en douceur. Il tendit le bras vers la table de nuit et l'unique tiroir, sachant pertinemment que s'il ne sortait pas les préservatifs et le lubrifiant maintenant, il aurait la tête bien trop ailleurs pour y penser plus tard.

L'homme-à-tout-faire suivit son geste du regard, un petit sourire en coin, avant de reporter son regard sur lui, déplaçant le rideau de cheveux brun, perdant ses doigts dedans un instant, avant d'attirer son visage à lui, attrapant ses lèvres à nouveau.

 **_ Quelle prévenance…** murmura Kaku, un sourire dans la voix, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

 **_ Je ne suis pas un sauvage** , fit Lucci avant de lui mordiller sensuellement la lèvre, pressant son corps contre le sien, épousant ses formes, partageant sa chaleur. **Te faire fuir, c'est vraiment pas mon but**.

Kaku eut un léger rire et lui mordilla la lèvre en retour, déplaçant une jambe pour mieux se retrouver contre lui, leurs deux aines brûlantes en contact. La sensation du corps puissant sur le sien lui faisait un bien fou, tout autant que le contact peau contre peau … Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, l'attirant plus près, les yeux mi-clos, dévorant sa lèvre de légères morsures, souriant en l'entendant ronronner. Il expira un gémissement lorsque Lucci remua ses hanches lascivement contre les siennes, adorant la friction.

Le brun recula légèrement la tête, l'embrassant encore une fois avant de faire glisser ses lèvres sur son cou, ses larges mains sur ses flancs, retraçant les lignes de ses clavicules de ses lèvres, descendant sur sa poitrine, narguant ses mamelons, prenant son temps pour les taquiner, avant de reprendre sa route, descendant sur son ventre.  
Kaku eut bien du mal à rester tranquille, ses caresses le chatouillant.  
Il goûta la peau près de son nombril, avant de laisser sa langue traîner jusqu'à son aine, enfouissant son nez dans le duvet châtain, inspirant son odeur mâle. Bientôt, son odeur se mêlerait à la sienne : il voulait le marquer comme sien, pour que tout le monde, garou ou humain, sache que Kaku n'était plus sur le marché. Qu'il lui appartenait. Et que si quelqu'un osait l'approcher, il lui referait le portrait. Il lui embrassa le creux de la cuisse, s'amusant de le voir se tortiller sous ses attentions. Doucement, il prit son sexe entre ses lèvres, pompant avec ferveur.

Kaku ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, laissant sa tête partir en arrière. Le plaisir s'éparpilla dans ses veines en une puissante vague de chaleur. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'y avait pas eu droit, et la bouche de Lucci lui fit un effet incomparable. Chaude, humide, expérimentée… Il glissa une main dans les cheveux, en empoignant une partie sans pour autant tirer dessus. Les gémissements passèrent ses lèvres sans retenues. Bon sang… C'que c'était bon … ! Il redressa la tête lorsque Lucci embrassa son gland et le délaissa, frustré. Il n'eut pas les mots pour protester en le voyant ouvrir le tube de lubrifiant…et laissa retomber sa tête, fixant un instant le plafond.  
Puis une question lui traversa l'esprit : pourquoi serait-il seul à profiter ?  
Il se redressa et s'assit face au brun, le tube toujours entre les mains, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes et enroula ses doigts autour de son sexe, le masturbant avec souplesse. Le grognement de Lucci le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

 **_ J'vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à profiter** , murmura Kaku, yeux mi-clos, avant de se faire dévorer la bouche. Il n'aurait su décrire le regard de Lucci à se moment-là.

 **_ Pas besoin de te justifier** , articula le brun , la voix rauque. **Fais ce que tu veux.**

 **_ Aaah...? Même ça ?**

De sa main droite, il glissa ses doigts sur ceux lubrifiés du garou, récupérant de la crème. Il passa ensuite sa main dans son dos, plantant son regard dans les prunelles ocre, et passa sa barrière de muscle de l'index, en se mordant la lèvre.  
Il inspira profondément, les mains de Lucci se plaquant sur ses fesses. Le contraste entre la peau brûlante et la crème froide le fit se cambrer légèrement. Il continua à le masturber, le narguant du regard, fuyant sa bouche pour mieux revenir la taquiner. Lucci mit fin à son petit jeu en le pénétrant de ses deux index, rattrapant ses lèvres.

 **_ Nan, ça, c'est mon taff…**

Kaku rit du nez et le laissa faire, passant son bras désormais libre autour de son cou, prenant garde à ne pas toucher ses cheveux. Il remua ses hanches sur ses doigts autant que sa position lui permettait, pressant sa joue contre sa tempe, fermant les yeux, se laissant submerger par les sensations que lui offrait le brun. Étonnamment, son corps se détendit assez rapidement, malgré le dernier mois d'abstinence, sa chair s'assouplit aisément. L'excitation y était pour beaucoup…

Il gémit de frustration lorsqu'un doigt déserta son corps. Lucci prit l'emballage du préservatif et lui présenta, entre le pouce et l'index. Kaku eut un léger sourire et lui prit, ouvrant le petit paquet. Il resta deux petites secondes dans l'expectative pour trouver le sens dans lequel il devait lui enfilé. Lucci ne lui facilita pas la tâche, tout en continuant à le préparer et déposant ses lèvres dans son cou, mordillant sa peau.

 **_ Eh … tu m'aides pas là** , protesta-t-il faiblement, essayant de ne pas rire, déroulant la protection.

 **_ Désolé…** ronronna Lucci au creux de son cou.

 **_ C'est ça, jt'e crois. Ça chatouille…**

Une fois sa mission achevé, il prit son visage entre ses mains, soustrayant ainsi sa peau à ses lèvres ravageuses, plantant son regard dans le sien. Il resta un instant perdu dans les prunelles ocre bouillonnantes de désir.

 **_ Profiteur …** murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Lucci eut un magnifique sourire en coin.

 **_ T'imagines pas à quel point …**

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, avec une tendresse infinie. Doucement, il le fit de nouveau basculer sur le lit, dévorant des yeux son corps finement musclé, cette peau sensible et délicieuse qu'il pourrait embrasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, ses charmantes lèvres et son regard aguicheur et innocent. Il resta quelques secondes à le contempler, imprimant son image dans sa mémoire.

Il se glissa de nouveau entre ses jambes, enduisant son sexe de lubrifiant. On est jamais trop prévenant.

Tout en douceur, il se présenta à lui, passant son anneau de chair.

Kaku inspira profondément par la bouche avant de bloquer son souffle, ses doigts se crispant sur les reins de Lucci.

 **_ Respire** , lui murmura le brun, se penchant sur lui, déposant de nombreux baisers papillons sur sa joue et son cou, pour détourner son attention.

Il gémit en réponse, fermant fort les yeux, remontant une main sur la nuque de Lucci pour l'attirer à lui et étouffer ses gémissements contre sa peau. Pas encore tout à fait habitué, il remua ses hanches maladroitement, brusquement, avant de trouver son rythme. L'écartement des chairs et la sensation de brûlure lui firent serrer les dents, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne deviennent qu'une impression en fond, laissant place au plaisir, de plus en plus brut et distinct.

Lucci suivit sa cadence, se repositionnant pour avoir plus de liberté de mouvement et décala son déhanchement, faisant gémir de plus belle le châtain-rouquin. Ses allers et venues gagnèrent en puissance l'envie de l'entendre crier prit peu à peu le pas sur son désir de ne pas l'effrayer…  
Il dévora sa peau de baisers, remontant sur ses lèvres pour se les approprier et boire ses gémissements, se perdant quelques fois dans l'éclat jade de ses yeux.

Quand il sentit Kaku se tendre et presser ses doigts plus forts sur sa peau, il sut que sa prostate était sur son chemin. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à la retrouver, et lui faire sa fête.  
Il se redressa, un petit sourire en coin en l'entendant geindre de frustration, et déplaça légèrement les hanches de son amant pour changer l'angle de pénétration. L'effet fut quasi immédiat. Kaku se cambra, poussant ses hanches vers lui, ondulant son bassin pour plus de contact, se mordant les lèvres, deux petites larmes venant perler aux coins de ses yeux.

Le brun se laissa aller, le dévorant des yeux, le pilonnant avec vigueur. Le bruit de leurs peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre envahissait la mezzanine, et probablement l'appart' entier. Passant ses mains sur ses cuisses, il le souleva par les fesses et le pilonna avec force, se gavant de ses cris.

Kaku ne savait plus où il en était… Le plaisir lui éparpillait les idées aussi efficacement qu'un courant d'air le ferait d'un tas de papiers. Tout ce qui faisait sens, c'était Lucci, et seulement lui. Il se cambra encore, ayant un peu plus de mal à suivre son rythme, contractant ses muscles en cadence quand il se rappelait que ça leur faisait du bien à tous les deux. Il avait chaud…  
Quand la rupture fut proche, il leva faiblement les bras vers lui, perdant son nom dans un gémissement.

Lucci se pencha sur lui, ses cheveux revenant sur eux, leurs ventres se rencontrant à nouveau.

 **_ Robb… Mon prénom c'est Robb…** murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes, le mouvement de ses hanches se faisant plus lent et intense.

Kaku cligna des yeux lentement, avant qu'un sourire embrumé relève un coin de sa bouche.

 **_ Enchanté, Robb…**

Il passa ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant son visage contre celui-ci, tentant de calmer la montée du plaisir, sans succès. Après quelques coups bien sentis du brun, le corps de Kaku fut pris de légers spasmes, de longs jets de spermes brûlants vinrent souiller leurs ventres respectifs. Lucci ne tarda pas à venir, emplissant sa protection.

Kaku ferma les yeux et laissa glisser ses bras, qui atterrir sur le matelas dans un bruit mou, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Lucci se redressa et le libéra de son emprise doucement, le faisant gémir d'inconfort. Il se débarrassa de sa capote, y fit un nœud et se leva du lit pour aller la mettre dans la poubelle, le tout au ralentit. La puissance de son orgasme le laissant un peu chancelant et pantois. Il ne se risqua pas à descendre l'escalier pour aller chercher une serviette et retourna vers le lit, où Kaku avait roulé sur le côté. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

 **_ Est-ce que tu aimes les câlins après le sexe ?** Demanda-t-il, cachant son hésitation du mieux qu'il put, la voix basse.

Kaku eut un petit rire discret et se tourna un peu pour lui ouvrir les bras.

 **_ Ouiii …**

Il rougit légèrement, ne s'attendant pas à ce que sa voix le trahisse en allongeant sa réponse. Lucci rit du nez et se pencha de nouveau sur lui, pressant son corps musculeux et moite contre le sien, nichant son nez contre son cou, embrassant sa peau salée et la goûtant du bout de la langue. Kaku rit et passant une main dans ses cheveux, lui massant doucement le crâne. Il le sentit se détendre instantanément.

 **_ Le chef de sécurité de la grande CP9 Corporation aime les câlins et les grattouilles…** remarqua Kaku, la voix rendu basse par la fatigue et la satisfaction. **Si j'avais su …**

 **_ Qu'aurais-tu fais ? …**

 **_ Je t'aurais gratté derrière les oreilles dès le premier baiser.**

Lucci rit du nez, relevant son visage pour planter son regard dans le sien, son nez proche du sien.

 **_ Ça m'étonnerais.**

 **_ Hum moi aussi … Tu m'intimides trop …**

 **_ Même maintenant ?**

 **_ Toujours …**

 **_ …**

Lucci secoua la tête et s'avança un peu pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il allait devoir remédier à ça.

Fin.


End file.
